1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter relates to at least a portable food and beverage container resembling those used widely in the recreational industry. More specifically, to a wheeled portable ice chest, equipped with a retractable multiple bar support that allows for transporting recreational accessories.
A second embodiment of the invention consists of removable, dual, oversized wheels mounted at each end and secured to a single axle shaft. The dual, oversized wheel configuration allows for increased ground clearance along with a wide footprint which permits easy travel through, sand, gravel, mud, tall grass, and rough terrain.
A third embodiment of the invention is the retractable multiple bar support. This support allows a variety of recreational items to be transported on the lid of the cooler.
2. Description of the Art
The art of some form of wheeled ice chest used to carry food, drinks and other items to the beach, lake, river, ball fields and other locations is extensive. However, the fact is, those ice chest or coolers, can be seen being dragged or carried to their destination due to the poor design of their wheels and supporting elements. Their wheels are of little use once the cooler has moved off a smooth, hard surface. The invention provides the user the ability to transport food, beverages and recreational items to almost any destination without having to be dragged or carried. The large wheel design and increased ground clearance along with the retractable support are advantages not offered in prior art.